Messy Fingers
by Lucicelo
Summary: This time around, Acchan got a better view of Sakamoto's features.


Atsushi's hand trembled from the strain of gripping his pencil. Causing a swipe of lead to spread across the page. He smacked his lips while erasing the stray line from his drawing. Keeping his swearing under wraps, he tried not to rip the paper from his rough movements. Sweat broke underneath his red beanie. He used the back of his hand to wipe it away. Butterflies fluttered in the pit of his stomach.

He turned his attention back toward Sakamoto's profile. He sat on Sakamoto's left this time around. Another project where the teacher gave them free reign. To test their creativity from the supplies provided. Also an application of their knowledge throughout the semester. This signaled another chance for the girls to stare at Sakamoto under the guise of art. The girls formed a tight circle around Sakamoto, leaving him a slight gap to fill.

It seemed ridiculous. Sitting there with a pencil in his hand and a sketchbook on his lap. Using the excuse of a model to staring at Sakamoto. A lame excuse. Good thing Sakamoto let anyone use his image for their projects. The girls used to their advantage as they scooted closer. Claiming to take closer looks for details on their drawings. All lies.

Sakamoto's eyes stayed on his paper. His brow furrowed in concentration. He avoided staining his palm from the remnants of his lead pencil. The cuff of his white shirt remained clean. Everything about him stayed immaculate. Swift movements of his hand caused awe throughout their female classmates. Nothing new.

Atsushi wondered who Sakamoto drew this time.

His friends huddled together for their own separate projects, immersed in their work. Kenken held an easel which held his paints. Most of them mixed together to create new colors. Mario used watercolors this time around. The light areas added before the darker shades. Their encouraging grins never left their faces. They even winked at him.

Their teacher clapped his hands, breaking their students from their drawing spree. Snapping them away from their concentration. "Everyone, time to lay your projects on my desk or on a safe surface. I will review them once you have all left."

"Finally." Atsushi left his sketchbook on his seat before he stood up to stretch up his arms. "Yo Kenken, Mario, what did you guys end up drawing?" He left his sketchbook alone as he hurried over to check his friends projects. Their laughter filled the room moments later.

Sakamoto stopped sketching. Staring at the finished product, he felt it succeeded in expressing the model he chose. From his peripheral vision, he spotted a near perfect resemblance to his face. Turning to his left, the full image almost bounced off the page. Grabbing his attention away from his own work.

An open sketchbook left all alone. A pencil on top with a scrawl of a signature on the bottom of the page.

It laid on Atsushi Maeda's seat.

A small smile grazed his features.

When he stood up, someone grabbed him from behind. The familiar smell of woodsy cologne washed over him. "Hey Sakamoto!" Atsushi hooked an arm around his shoulders, pulling them closer together. "Let's see what you got!"

The girls hesitated in getting near Sakamoto. Their slight weariness of Atsuhi stopped them from taking another step closer. The bell rang, signaling their dismissal for another class. Giving them no opportunity to glance at Sakamoto's latest masterpiece. Such a shame. They handed their assignments to their teacher, each one pouting on their way out. Aina resolved in catching Sakamoto alone again.

Mario and Kenken shared the same thought as they handed in their half assed drawings. Nice! Good job Acchan. Way to go.

Sakamoto lifted the sketchbook, letting Atsushi glance at his finished masterpiece. Everyone showed each other their projects. His glasses hid the amusement bubbling in his eyes. Atsushi expressed gaping shock at his work.

" _Me?_ " Atsushi took back his arm back from Sakamoto's shoulders. His fingers brushed against the smooth crisp page. Careful strokes accentuated his features and made him more appealing than usual. "How did you-" He watched Sakamoto collect his supplies into their proper containers.

"You should pursue more art related studies." Sakamoto derailed Atsushi's sputtering, leaving him somewhat confused.

"Eh?"

Sakamoto gazed over his shoulder, his lips quirked up. "I caught a glimpse at your finished product. Your detailed image of my person is quite flattering."

Atsushi gathered his sense back as he requested. "Then, we should start drawing together. Outside of classes, whenever you want. Your art ain't half bad either. It looks pretty good."

Sakamoto displayed a more sincere smile. He tipped his head in confirmation. "When should we start?"

Atsushi's heart flipped, not missing the opportunity given to him, he smiled big. "Anytime."


End file.
